


Lights down low

by WickedCinnamonRoll



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Play, Enthusiastic Consent, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Face-Fucking, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hopeful Ending, Meditation, Moving On, Oral Sex, Scorpia is soft but shes a dom, Vaginal Fingering, Yoga, referring to Scorpia moving on from Catra, takes place right after s4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-27 14:48:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21393952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WickedCinnamonRoll/pseuds/WickedCinnamonRoll
Summary: After accepting her title of princess and unlocking untapped powers, at the end of the day, she just wants some rest and Bright Moon is the only place to go.Thankfully, she wouldn't be alone and she would very much be able to take her mind off of such a crazy day with some relaxing yoga.Yup just yoga...nothing else.
Relationships: Scorpia/Perfuma
Comments: 10
Kudos: 178





	Lights down low

Never in her life could Scorpia envision herself ever being side-by-side with any of the princesses she had sworn to destroy, yet here she was.

The title of princess returned to her name, a new sensation of electricity coursing through her veins and claws and traveling alongside with not just one princess, but two. As the young Princess Frosta was sat as comfortably as one could feel while being cradled by sharp arms and Princess Perfuma stayed close to her side by clinging to Scorpia’s bicep, the three of them trekked through the empty, yet still lush forests of Etheria, wary of nearly every step they took.

“We must return to Bright Moon.” Perfuma said hush under her breath, as if she were talking more so to herself rather than to her companions. “The others will return there as well and then...and then-”

“Hey hey hey.” Scorpia said softly, still continuing down a vague path through the grass and bushes, cursing the fact that she couldn’t better comfort her while they were on the go. “We’re going there right now. All that electricity did kind of drain me, but one good thing about living in The Horde for so long is that I barely get tired. They really worked us to the bone, so I’ve learned to have great stamina.”

“Of course, yes.” Perfuma sighed and looked up to their clawed protector. “Bless you, Princess Scorpia.”

That single statement had all of Scorpia’s emotions mixing around her head in a dazed confusion. She was prideful in hearing that title, yet inexperienced in what it meant to  _ be _ a princess. She felt joy in her heart upon seeing and hearing such kindness from another princess, but the joy she felt reminded her of how she would feel during the few and far between moments of true friendship she had with Catra. The kind of joy that hits you right in the heart and makes all other organs flip around, not knowing what to do with themselves. Then there was the added pounding in her heart from staring so deeply into those wide and glistening eyes of Perfuma that was enough to leave her so distracted, she nearly bumps into a stray tree. Just as she pulled herself back to reality in time to dodge it, her mind only grew more scrambled and she struggled with what to say back.

“Oh, um...I didn’t sneeze.” and those were the words that managed to fight their way past Scorpia’s lips. “But thank you.” She quickly added.

Perfuma looked up at Scorpia with a curious look before giggling, using a free hand to obscure her mouth. 

“What? What did I say?” She looked to either side of herself, seemingly looking for an answer. “Or, wait, does my hair look weird? Is that is? Is it all static-y from my crazy new lightning powers? Oh man, I bet it’s sticking up everywhere-”

Still giggling, Perfuma shook her head and moved her hand to join the other on Scorpia’s bicep. “No no it’s not. I promise. It looks very nice.” Her hands lightly squeezed around her arm. “Looks very...soft.”

At the mention of it, her head perked up. “Really? I probably, like, take care of it way too much. Catra-” She then stopped, her words now refusing to come out. She gulped as her eyes shifted around before staring ahead. “Oh isn’t that Bright Moon?” She chuckled awkwardly. “Must be getting-”

Perfuma’s grip grew tighter and caused Scorpia to slow down. She looked down and though Perfuma’s face was almost unreadable at first, the smile returned.

“I think it also looks very...princess-y. So, it’s perfect for you.”

Scorpia’s face immediately lit up in a brilliant pink as she was rendered speechless. 

For the first time since the beginning of their journey, Frosta stirred around Scorpia’s claws and groaned. 

“Ugh, why’d we stop? Are we there yet?”

Scorpia blinked at the mention of their destination. “Oh! Uh, not yet, but we’re so close.” They started back up, Perfuma never once taking her hands off of Scorpia. “Then, maybe we’ll be able to relax a little if the others aren’t there already.”

“Good.” Frosta said quietly. “I could use a nap.” She yawned. “Not that I...take a lot of naps. That’s what babies do and I’m...not...a baby.”

And just like that, Frosta closed her eyes and went right back to being just on the edge of sleep. Scorpia could only imagine how tough she was taking it. The power was overwhelming for Scorpia herself at times and she must’ve been about four times Frosta’s size. She definitely was going to need lots of shut eye after a day like this. Even Scorpia with her increased stamina couldn’t wait to sit down once they got to the castle.

It certainly was quite the first day of being a princess again. But thankfully, things were going to very much improve in Scorpia’s favor.

When they entered the castle, they soon realized that only a small handful of guards and, thankfully, Emily, were there. Scorpia questioned whether or not a robot can sleep, but upon entering the room assigned to her, the large chunk of metal and legs sat curled up in the corner of the room, occasionally fidgeting, but otherwise, staying still. After checking up on her, Scorpia brought Frosta to one of the spare rooms and almost as soon as she laid her down in bed, the young girl began snoring away.

Leaving the room, she made sure the door was open just the smallest before turning her back to it. 

Perfuma broke off from the group once they made it inside, despite Scorpia offering to walk her to wherever she wished to go and not exactly in the mood to be alone, she began looking around to find out exactly where she ran off to.

Eventually, she found the flower princess in a somewhat dark room, what with the curtains being pulled over any and all windows, but the dozen or so candles helped the room from plunging into complete darkness. After she was finished lighting the final one, she peered up and noticed she was no longer alone herself.

“Is Frosta asleep?” Perfuma asked, bringing her full attention to Scorpia.

“Yup! Totally out cold. Heh...out cold. ‘Cause...ice and...snow and...other things that are cold.” She quickly cleared her throat, obviously wanting to move on from whatever that was.. “So, uh, what are you up to? What’s up with all the candles? I mean, they smell nice at least.”

Perfuma giggled like before, now twirling a finger through a few strands of her long blonde, nearly white, hair. “Thank you. I made them all myself.”

“Whoa, that’s so cool.” She cooed.

She stared up at Scorpia for a few short moments before blinking and shaking her head. “Um, but yeah, I was just about to do some deep stretches and meditation. After everything that’s just happened...it’s the only thing I’ll be able to do, I think.” 

“I totally get that.” And even just talking about stretching had Scorpia’s back feeling especially tight, so she leaned back in a vain attempt to crack. “Actually, um, if it’s okay with you, I could probably use the same thing. Like, all that pent up power finally coming out sure does a dozy on one’s joints.”

Perfuma’s eyes grew starry at the very offer Scorpia made and clapped her hands together. “Why, of course you can join! Though I enjoy doing this on my own, the more the merrier I always say.”

Her heart swelled at the mere enthusiasm in Perfuma’s tone and made her realize just how unfamiliar she was in mutual excitement when it came to friendship. At least, ever since Entrapta was sent away. Sure, there were the short lived moments at the Crimson Waste with Catra, but by this point, it didn’t matter anymore. She had just now realized how unhealthy it was, but this? As simple as it was, this was exactly what she needed, both physically, mentally and emotionally. 

Soon, the two princesses sat cross legged and silently on the floor facing each other, faces illuminated by the soft light of Perfuma’s homemade candles and while her eyes are shut, Scorpia’s stayed open, ready to follow along with whatever Perfuma had planned for them. All she could do for the time being was not to subtly notice just how much Perfuma’s tanned skin glowed in the light of the candles and the tiny shadows that formed around her eyes and lips. Even the million freckles that sprinkled all across her face were still crystal clear in the light and popped against her skin. 

“So…” She said quietly. “Are we supposed to be doing something?” 

Eyes still shut, another one of her quite frankly adorable giggles escaped past her lips. “We’re just following our breath right now. Breathing in and out, slowly and deeply. And then, we’ll begin.”

Scorpia nodded and finally shut her eyes upon hearing her answer. Her back straightened out and her shoulders relaxed as she paid more attention to her breathing and could feel left over sparks wander through her arms and neck, but overall, felt the power begin to slow itself down.

“You feel yourself growing more at peace, yes?” Perfuma asked calmly.

“Yes, actually.” She peeked through a single open eye. “Wait, how’d you know? Can you read my mind? Are your candles, like, magic or something and giving you the power to-?” 

“Scorpia?”

“Hm?”

“It’s because that’s how I feel and was wondering if you were feeling the same. That’s generally the goal when it comes to yoga. To be completely at peace in the moment.”

“Ohhhhh. Right, yeah that makes a lot of sense actually.”

After jumping right back into the silence and spending some extra time in it, Perfuma spoke up again.

“Let’s start with a spinal twist. Just follow my lead.”

As the name implied, she placed one of her hands behind her and began to turn in that direction, looking over his shoulder to help push herself further into the twist. Scorpia did as told, placed a claw behind herself and looked over her shoulder just like Perfuma, making sure to push herself as much as she could. Once she twisted herself just a little more, she could hear and feel a large crack coming from her back. She groaned at the sudden tension being released.

“Oh man.” Her sigh translated into a deep hearty chuckle. “That felt good.”

Perfuma laughed again, only it sounded a bit nervous and the tone of her voice only proved it further. “Oh yes! I swear I could feel it myself!”

After a few more breaths, they twisted over to the other side and yet another loud crack came from Scorpia. She muttered something under her breath, but otherwise, stayed quiet.

“Now, let’s slowly move into table pose, which is when we stand on our hands and knees.”

Scorpia nodded as she moved into that exact pose. When she looked up, she realized just how close their faces were when they stood like this. Faces inches apart, eyes locked on each other’s as there was a shared moment, wondering when the other was going to speak.

“Hi there.” Scorpia finally said, surprised by how husky her voice sounded.

Giggling, Perfuma’s eyes shifted around as her cheeks grew rosy. “I can back up a bit if-”

“Oh no no no!” Scorpia quickly said, finding herself enjoying the view quite a bit and not wanting it to change one bit. “I’m fine if you’re fine. In fact, I find it easier to learn when I’m close to the action or...lack of action. I mean, I’m usually learning about different fighting techniques, but this isn’t all that different, I think.”

When she looked back in Perfuma’s direction, she noticed she was staring again. She blinked and tucked her chin into her chest was she realized what she was doing.

“Yeah, I get what you mean.” She cleared her throat. “Well, anyway, these next two poses are cow and cat. It’s all about the back bend with this one.”

To demonstrate, Perfuma arched her back, her bottom sticking out more, and looked up to the ceiling. “This is cow-” After a few short breaths like that, she began to arched her back more up as she changed her gaze to the ground. “And this is cat.”

Scorpia nodded, paying even more attention now to how she performed them but once she felt her eyes begin to wander, they shot back up to meet Perfuma’s.

“Okay, yeah. Sounds easy enough.”

“Just alternate between the two and go at your own pace. You don’t need to move exactly like me.” She explained gently. 

As Perfuma’s eyes shut and began to move seamlessly in and out of each position, Scorpia followed along, if maybe a bit jerky and not as flowing as the other princess. As she dipped down into cat, she glanced up and almost felt her heart stop.

Perfuma’s head was tilted up, fully facing the face, leaving her golden neck and collarbone exposed. Small beads of sweat dripped down her neck, through the ridges of her collarbone and down into the deep opening of her dress and there was just something about it that left Scorpia in a trance. Her skin looked so smooth and taken care of and the way that certain parts of it glistened thanks to the stray drips of sweat had Scorpia forgetting that she was supposed to be going along with the poses.

Just as Perfuma slowed down and opened her eyes back up, Scorpia made it seem like she herself was just existing out of a pose as well. 

“How are you feeling?” Perfuma asked softly.

“Oh, uh-” Scorpia felt herself panic for a quick moment as she tried to figure out what to say. “Great. Just...awesome.” She wasn’t lying.

“Good.” She suddenly stood up. “Then let’s go through sun salutation. It’s one of my favorite series of poses.”

“It certainly sounds nice.” Scorpia said as she stood up as well.

Like before, the larger of the two carefully watched and repeated what the other would do. However, Scorpia wasn’t feeling too confident that she was going as smoothly as she could’ve.

“I think I’m having trouble translating from downward facing dog to upward facing dog. That- That might be my problem. I kinda feel robotic, while you make it look so...effortless.”

“And that’s because of all the practice I’ve done. It was difficult for me too at first.” 

Following Perfuma’s hand gestures, Scorpia stepped back into downward facing dog.

“Now, just allow your upper body and pelvis to dip down and up.” Scorpia felt goosebumps rise up from her skin when she felt Perfuma’s hand slide across her back. “Think of it as a push-up, but instead of going back up, you stay there and only lift your chest up and look as high up as you can.”

She closed her eyes and envisioned herself moving as freely as Perfuma and dipped down before rising to look up.

“See? Getting better already.”

When she opened up one of her eyes, she saw Perfuma standing over her, hands held closely to her heart as she looked down in pride.

“Hey, uh, I know we’re doing this thing together, but, like-” She sat back up onto her knees to get a better look at Perfuma. “What’s the craziest pose you can do? Just wanna know how good of a teacher I have.”

Perfuma’s smile turned somewhat mischievous at the challenge. “Oh, am I sensing some doubt you have in my abilities?” 

Scorpia, out of instinct, was about to deny so and tell her she was being a plenty good teacher, but something about the tease she threw back at her had her think to say something else..

“Maybe. We were told in The Horde that we’d always win against the princess and show them what’s what. Care to prove otherwise?”

Perfuma scoffed, still wearing that confident smile. “Gladly.” She knelt back down to the ground. “I actually have a few poses already up my sleeve.” 

Sitting on her knees, she began to slowly lean back, her body curving in such an absurd, yet impressive way. “This one is pigeon pose. It’s advanced, to say the least.” With each second, she would lean back more and more until her elbows were fully touching the ground as well. As usual, she made it all seem insanely easy.

“Whoa…” Scorpia mumbled under her breath. Her eyes would shift quickly between the contorted princess and her claws, which were nervously bumping into each other as she didn’t know what to do with them.

“Need I show anymore evidence?” Perfuma asked, mostly being rhetorical, as she uncurled herself back to her normal self. 

To be perfectly honest, she didn’t need to prove herself even more, but Scorpia was feeling...selfish, in a way.

She wanted to see more.

She crossed her arms and claws, offering a raised eyebrow and crooked smirk. “Sure, you’ve got the flexibility, but isn’t balance an important part of yoga too?” 

“You’re absolutely right.” The playfulness and sneakiness to her tone only seem to intense when she was given the extra challenge. “This it’s time to bust out another multi-step set of poses.”

It was then that she laid down on the ground, propped her hands onto her bottom, and began to lift her legs up.

“This is asana.” She explained. “It’s often done against a wall, but where’s the fun in that?”

“Yeah…” Scorpia muttered, clearly dazed as she stood up to get a better look. “It’s more...impressive this way.”

“So, I impress you?” Perfuma asked and though it was playful, anyone could see that the color in her cheeks had her second guessing her boldness. “Should I end it there or-”

“No!” Scorpia blurted before clearing her throat. “I mean-” She crossed her arms again. “Sure, it’s cool. Must mean that you can’t go any further.”

Not even wavering from her position, she laughed. “Oh, I can  _ definitely _ go further than this.”

And just like she promised, she began to rise up her legs even more, moving her hands up to press up against her back more. Her legs barely even twitched while up in the air and though Scorpia was plenty impressed with that, she was equally impressed that her dress hadn’t fallen down in the process.

“A classic shoulder stand leading into-” And as if she couldn’t go any further, her legs slowly began to fall in the opposite direction to where she was nearly straddling her own face all on her own. “Halasana!”

Mouth agape, all Scorpia could do was blink and stare in awe at just how amazing she was.

“Still doubt me?”

“Not at all.” She said rather dumbly, still unable to tear her eyes away from her.

After humming victoriously, she began to rise her legs back up. It was only then that the two of them noticed Perfuma’s dress began to fall just as Scorpia feared it would. Eyes flaring, Perfuma’s look of victory was quickly replaced with that of blind fear as, out of instinct, she reached her arms up to pull her dress back to where it needed to be. As expected, the sudden movement of her arms added to the lack of support she now had, the princess began to fall.

“Perfuma!” Scorpia called as she quickly dove down to catch her.

With a crash, Perfuma had her eyes shut tight, expecting the worst of impacts, but aside from slightly dizzy, she felt fine.

Holding her breath, she slowly opened her eyes and felt her face burn up to see just how Scorpia caught her. She sat surprisingly comfortably in her clawed arms while her legs were propped up onto her shoulders, thankfully missing the spikes that laid on them.

Though her face was as bright as Perfuma’s, Scorpia still sounded concerned. “Are you okay, princess?”

For a moment, all Perfuma could do was stutter and dart her eyes around every inch of the room. When she looked down at herself, she moved her hands to try to close off her dress.

“Oh my god!” She finally stuttered out. “I can’t believe I forgot! I should’ve known! This is so embarrassing!” 

Scorpia tilted her head, trying her best to ignore the goosebumps returning to her skin. “What is? Forget what?”

“Wait, did you know?!” She continued to yelp. “Is that why you were challenging me like that?!”

“Whoa whoa slow down!” Scorpia said, trying her best to calm her down. “I honestly have no idea what you’re talking about. Know about what?”

Any anger or confusion she had began to melt away and all that was left was embarrassment. She tucked her chin back into her chest and Scorpia swore she could see steam rising up from her. She certainly was sweaty and the warm light of the candles weren’t helping.

“I...um…” She focused her eyes back down to her dress. “Promise you won’t laugh?”

“I promise.”

“I...sometimes I don’t wear underwear.” She finally said in a single breath. “It can sometimes feel so freeing and I like it.”

Like she promised, Scorpia didn’t laugh. But there was no ignoring the shiver that went down her back and tail when she heard that.

“Princess…”

“I know!” She yelped again. “It’s weird! You think I’m weird and you don’t want to do yoga with me any-!”

“No, shush. That’s not what I was going to say.”

After a brief few seconds of silence, Scorpia gulped, unsure of what to say or do.

“Are you...sure you forgot?”

“What?” She stuttered.

“I mean, forgot that you didn’t have them on. Now, if it were me, I think I would remember. I would definitely feel it at least.”

Perfuma stayed quiet, but her face grew hotter.

“Now, pardon me for being so forward, princess, but...maybe you  _ did _ remember.”

Perfuma didn’t even attempt to prove her wrong. Instead, her grip around her dress started to loosen.

More shivers erupted from her body and Scorpia decided to make one risky and bold move. She carefully placed Perfuma down and using the side of her claw, she just as carefully nudged it against a certain part of her dress.

The princess gasped, but made no attempt to stop her.

“Oh man.” She said in a low tone. “Feels kinda wet.” She glanced up. “Is this ‘cause of me?”

Bringing her hands up to her face, Perfuma weakly nodded, her knees just then beginning to tremble. She nudged the part again and another yelp jumped past her lips.

“Do you want me to stop?”

Perfuma almost erratically shook her head as soon as she said it. So, swallowing down any doubts she might have had, she continued. Even though she was moving slow, Perfuma was a shaking putty in her claws. No matter how many times she tried, she couldn’t slow her breath down or keep any more than lewd noises from leaving her lips. She even began to slightly grind against her claw from just how hungry she was for more.

“I wish I could do more.” She let out an airy chuckle. “Another disadvantage of having claws I guess.”

In response, Perfuma slightly lifted up her skirt just to show that she was a mess everywhere. She waved for Scorpia to bring her claw closer. She made Scorpia carefully hold her hand as she began to play with herself using her long fingers.

Scorpia could barely believe what was happening, but she never wanted it to end. She felt the inside of her mouth grow dry and her breath quicken as the noises from Perfuma grew more intense.

“Just know...I wish those were my fingers.” She even could barely recognize her own voice by this point. “Can’t have you doing all the work. What kind of woman would I be otherwise?”

Perfuma rapidly nodded, urging Scorpia to keep talking.

“Well, in any case, you’re doing great.” She leaned forward a bit. “I like watching you play with yourself. It’s so hot.”

A repressed moan managed to slip out and she pushed her fingers deeper into herself.

“Maybe…” She moved Perfuma’s hand so that she could prop herself better. “I  _ can _ help you more.” 

She leaned down more, Perfuma’s knees wobbled even more and her core pulsated ever so slightly.

“Did you cum already?” She asked, almost innocently as she looked back up.

Perfuma’s almost looked scared as she slowly nodded.

“That’s alright. I guess I’ll just have to make you do it again.”

Once her head was fully lowered, her tongue began to ghost against her inner thigh. At this point, Perfuma made no attempt in hiding any noises anymore.

“You taste so sweet, princess.”

Perfuma’s hands suddenly reached out and find themselves getting tangled in Scorpia’s short hair, urging her to go further.

“As much as I love physical persuasion, I appreciate kindness too. Can I hear a ‘please’ from my princess in distress?”

“P-Please.” She muttered, immediately cutting herself off with a choked moan as Scorpia licked again, closer to the target this time.

“Please what?”

“Please-!” She suddenly blurted out. “Lick or- or eat me out! Just- ahhh! Please! Your mouth!”

“You want me to lick your pussy?”

Instead of a clear answer, she moaned louder and pulled her hair.

“I’ll take that as a yes.”

She first began by licking a long, but faint stripe up to her clitoris. 

“God, you’re soaked. You must  _ really _ like me.” 

She continued to work her magic in any way she could, starting off slow and faint to tease her and only rewarding her with more when she thought she deserved it. She drew circles with her tongue on every inch of her vagina and inner thighs and took great pleasure in feeling her shaking and hearing all the overlapping noises fill her mind. It only got better when she started to drill her tongue in and out and Perfuma started grinding against her face to get even more out of it.

“Yeah? You like fucking my face?” She asked quietly.

“Yes!” She cried out. “Oh god yes!”

“Now, you gonna cum again for me like a good princess?”

She didn’t even need a spoken answer as she did exactly what she was asked and Scorpia made sure to lick every part of her clean. Even as Perfuma collapsed onto the ground, Scorpia crawled over to her and pressed her lips against hers and the satisfied princess gladly accepted it. The fact that she could taste her own juices on Scorpia’s tongue just had her clit pulsating for more.

“If you’re not too tired princess-” She carefully took Perfuma’s hand to move it to Scorpia’s crouch. “I’d like some help too. After all, you got me like this too.”

Nodding, as well as gasping, Perfuma sat up and began to undo Scorpia’s pants.

“Whoa,  _ someone’s _ excited, huh? Guess that makes two of us.”

Due to just how impatient she was, her tongue immediately began to glide around Scorpia’s outer lips, ready to explore anywhere she could. Scorpia gasped and bucked her hips in surprise. She went from wet to drenched in a matter of seconds and she hadn’t even cum yet.

“Oh my god.” Scorpia moaned loudly. “You give it just as good as you can take it.”

Nodding, Perfuma giggled for the first time since their little detour from yoga began and her vibrating laugh only intensified Scorpia’s pleasure. As Perfuma began to mimic Scorpia’s drilling technique, Scorpia mimicked Perfuma’s and she began bucking her hips against her face.

“Now that-” She gasped before laughing. “Now  _ that’s _ magic. Your tongue is magic I sw-”

Her pace quickened without warning and Scorpia’s hips fully lifted from the ground and against Perfuma’s face, intending to ride out the orgasm for as long as she could manage.

Just as both were finished they collapsed beside each other, breaths heavy and broken and bodies hot and dripping in sweat.

“Wow.” Perfuma’s gasped, shoulders falling up and down.

“Yeah...wow.” Scorpia said in a dazed tone. 

The two sat in silence for what felt like forever. The candles burned as bright and warm as ever and made them both glow in their light as they laid sprawled out across the ground, Perfuma holding onto Scorpia’s arm like when they first began their journey to Bright Moon. It just felt safe in Scorpia’s claws slash arms and to hear her heartbeat and breath be so close to her.

“Hey, Perfuma?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we do yoga again sometime?”

After her words fully registered in her mind, Perfuma stifled a laugh for erupting into giggles.

“Whaaaat? I mean it!” Scorpia said, trying to defend herself, but succumbing to laughter as well. 

The flower princess then began laughing into her chest, not wanting her embarrassed face to be shown anymore. As Scorpia watched, she could feel electricity and intense throbbing in her heart. It seemed as if everything clicked. Like this was exactly what was supposed to be happening. Like it was meant to happen.

“Of course-” Scorpia began, sounding slightly more serious. “We can do something before that too. Like, dinner or something.”

Perfuma’s laughter stopped abruptly and she hummed happily, resting her head against Scorpia’s chest and smiling up at her.

“I’d really like that, Scorpia.” She giggled again, this time out of pure happiness. “I mean, Princess Scorpia.”

If it meant getting to hear that coming from Perfuma, Scorpia knew she was going to get very used to the not-so new title of hers. 

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all this is different from what I usually post but I just finished watching s4 and since i couldn't work on anything else, I decided to try this out  
hope yall like it!


End file.
